Révélations
by Eiram84
Summary: SPOILERS TOME 7 ! James est totalement déboussolé à cause d'un secret que Lily vient de lui apprendre et décide de mettre les choses au clair...


**Disclaimer : **A part l'histoire de ce petit OS, rien n'est à moi, tout est à la grande et merveilleuse JK Rowling !

**NOTE **: Il y a dans ce OS des **SPOILERS DU TOME 7** ! Si vous n'avez pas lu Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows et que vous ne voulez pas vous gâcher le plaisir d'une lecture en français ne le lisez pas pour le moment !

**Révélations**

_- « Tu n'as pas trouvé un endroit plus confortable pour passer du temps seul avec moi, Lily ma douce ? » demanda James en regardant tout autour de lui la vieille salle de classe, inutilisée depuis des années dans laquelle elle venait de l'entrainer._

_- « Il faut qu'on parle » s'était-elle contenter de répondre en s'installant sur une des vieilles tables en bois._

_- « Il y a un problème ? »_

_- « En quelque sorte… »_

Tout avait commencé comme cela. Cette scène avait eut lieu plus d'une semaine auparavant et pourtant James ne cessait d'y penser et la revoyait dans sa tête avec une précision inégalable. Comme à chaque fois qu'il ressassait ce souvenir, il éprouvait la même boule d'angoisse au creux de son ventre et la même crainte de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire. Cela ne faisait que deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et il craignait encore que leur relation se soit entre trop fragile pour pouvoir tenir… Après tout, elle l'avait rejeté si souvent sans vraiment qu'il sache pourquoi…

_- « Lily ! Tu sais que tu me fais peur là ! »_

_Il avait lancé cette phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais jamais il n'avait été plus inquiet qu'en cet instant. Elle avait cet air sérieux et grave qu'elle n'avait que si rarement et qui annonçait en général les mauvaises nouvelles. Devant son silence, son angoisse redoubla._

_- « Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_Elle avait levé la tête en soupirant, faisant voleter ses magnifiques cheveux auburn autour de son visage. Puis elle avait fermé les yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir._

_- « Je sais que c'est toi qui a jeté un sort à Rogue et qui l'a scotché tête en bas contre le mur du septième étage… » avait-elle murmuré de ce même air si grave._

_- « Non ! Lily, je te promets que je n'ai absolument rien à voir là ded… »_

_- « Ne me mens pas s'il te plait ! » avait-elle alors soufflé d'une voix menaçante._

Comment Lily avait-elle su qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité ? James ne l'avait jamais su… Il n'avait même pas pensé à le lui demander, mais une chose était certaine… Elle avait dans les yeux cette petite lueur qui signifiait clairement qu'elle était au courant. Et devant son regard si grave et si attristé, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de s'enfoncer dans son mensonge. S'il avait su pourtant ce qu'il allait apprendre par la suite, il aurait hésité à nier pourtant.

_- « Bon, d'accord, c'est moi ! Mais c'est lui qui a commencé me ensorcelant des boulettes enflammées et en… »_

_- « Je ne veux pas savoir ! » _

_Elle avait l'air plutôt en colère, mais surtout si triste… Tellement triste que James s'était approché d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle s'était écartée de lui, refusant son étreinte et tout contact. James avait eu mal… Très mal…_

_- « Je t'avais demandé de ne plus t'en prendre à lui ! Tu me l'avais promis, James ! » avait-elle simplement murmuré._

Bien sur qu'elle le lui avait fait promettre. Lily aimait les farces, sauf quand elles étaient dirigées sur d'autres étudiants. Alors quand elle lui avait demandé de ne plus prendre cet immonde Servillius comme bouc émissaire, il avait pensé que c'était la préfète qui parlait… Comment aurait-il pu un seul instant imaginer ce qu'elle allait lui dire ensuite ?

_- « Oui, je sais Lily… Mais tu comprends, entre lui et moi, c'est presque physique ! Je ne le supporte pas ! Il me sort par les yeux ! »_

_- « Mais tu avais dit que tu prendrais sur toi ! » lui rappella-t-elle d'une toute petite voix « James, écoute… Je ferme souvent les yeux sur les bêtises que tu peux faire, parce que ça m'amuse aussi… Mais là, je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas important pour moi ! Fiche la paix à Severus, s'il te plait ! »_

Il y avait des larmes dans le coin de ses yeux et c'est à cet instant que James avait commencé à douter…

_- « Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi que j'ignore Servillius ? Il n'est pas de notre maison, il n'est pas fréquentable… Ses amis et lui n'arrêtent pas de t'insulter, de te traiter de… Tu-Sais-Quoi... »_

_Un frisson de dégout avait gagné le jeune homme, se souvenir de ses humiliations qu'on faisait subir à sa petite amie le mettait toujours hors de lui._

_- « Severus ne l'a fait qu'une fois… » souffla-t-elle_

_- « C'est déjà une fois de trop ! » lui avait-il rétorqué avec véhémence_

_- « Je sais… » avait-elle murmuré._

James avait parfaitement vu dans ses yeux qu'elle avait de la peine, mais il n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle. Son estomac n'était plus qu'un nœud gigantesque, il avait une boule qui lui enserrait la gorge. Il avait serré les poings pour ne pas les voir trembler.

_- « Lily ! Par Merlin qu'est-ce qui se passe ! » avait-il pourtant fini par exploser. « Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas ! Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça ! »_

_- « Je veux juste ta promesse que jamais plus tu ne t'en prendra à lui… » souffla-t-il._

_- « Encore Servillius ?! Mais je peux savoir pourquoi on parle encore de lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends encore sa défense ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? De quoi il te menace pour que tu me demandes de lui foutre la paix ? »_

_Jamais de sa vie, James ne s'était sentit aussi désemparé et perdu. Il n'avait jamais crié contre Lily, c'était la première fois et cela lui déchirais le cœur._

_- « Il ne me menace pas… »_

_La voix de la jeune fille n'était plus qu'un murmure, mais James l'avait entendu et il avait continué à la fixer avec intensité jusqu'à ce qu'elle continue._

_- « James, il faut que je te dise quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dite à personne… » avait-elle murmuré, émue._

Et c'est d'une voix tremblante, craignant sa réaction qu'elle lui avait raconté… Elle connaissait Severus Rogue depuis l'enfance, il avait été son premier contact avec le monde magique, il lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Il avait été son premier ami, l'aidant à supporter les moqueries de sa sœur et ils avaient tous les deux gardés de bon contacts jusqu'à ce qu'il l'insulte, ce jour d'examen devant le lac noir… Et malgré le fait que depuis elle ne lui ait plu parlé, elle continuait à penser à lui et ne voulait pas qu'on le maltraite.

James n'avait rien dit. Une fois que Lily lui ait tout raconté, il l'avait fixé un moment, pâle comme la mort avant de quitter la pièce. La nouvelle avait été un terrible choc pour lui…

Severus Rogue représentait tout ce qu'il détestait le plus. Il pratiquait la Magie Noire, lui et ses amis mangemorts prônaient la supériorité des sangs-purs et adhérait aux idées de ce Lord maléfique.

Lily Evans représentait au contraire tout ce qu'il aimait le plus. Il était amoureux d'elle, l'aimait profondément et ce depuis des années. Elle était rayonnante, elle était la vie… Sa vie.

Imaginer que ces deux êtres aient pu être amis lui était insoutenable. Et aujourd'hui encore, il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée…

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant. Il n'avait presque pas parlé à Lily qui avait pourtant, à maintes reprises, essayer de lui reparler en tête à tête. Il n'avait pas fait de blagues non plus. Sirius et les autres commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Mais James n'avait plus la tête aux plaisanteries. Il ne cessait de penser encore et encore à ce que Lily lui avait dit.

Il avait alors observé, beaucoup observé. Il avait lu dans les yeux de sa belle qu'elle regrettait l'attitude de Rogue face à elle. Que ses insultes l'avaient profondément blessée, qu'elle s'était sentie trahie. James ne supportait pas qu'elle puisse ressentir cela, il ne supportait pas qu'elle puisse porter cet immonde serpentard aux cheveux gras dans son cœur. Son cœur était sensé n'être qu'à lui. Il avait eu tellement de mal à le lui prendre, à le séduire… Il ne voulait pas le voir souillé par la pensée d'un autre qui ne la méritait pas. Les affres de la jalousie, comme il ne l'avait jamais ressentie auparavant s'était emparés de lui. Il était devenu au fil des jours, colérique et désagréable. Un rien le contrariait, il fuyait la compagnie de tous.

James avait aussi beaucoup observé Rogue. Et une terrible vérité lui avait sauté au visage. C'était tellement flagrant qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer tous ses regards en coin ? Toutes les manœuvres du serpentard visant à mettre Lily dans son champ de vision ? Ce sourire qui apparaissait momentanément sur son visage au nez crochu quand elle riait à gorge déployé ? Il aurait du s'en rendre compte avant et James était en colère contre lui-même de ne rien avoir vu venir… Car James savait très bien tout ce que ces manœuvres voulaient dire ! Combien de fois les avait-il utilisé lui-même quand sa belle le repoussait ?

C'était à tout ceci que pensait James, dans ce couloir sombre et étroit qui menait au cachot des Serpentards, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Et quand Rogue passa près de lui, se fut sans ménagement qu'il le prit au cou et le colla contre le mur. Il se tenait haut et de toutes ses forces de telles sortes que les pieds de Rogue ne touchait presque plus le sol. Surpris, le Serpentard ne s'était pas défendu et maintenant que James avait ôté sa cape, c'était sans aucun doute sa fureur et sa haine qui l'empêchait de bouger.

James aurait pu se servir de sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort, mais il éprouvait ce besoin presque bestial de sentir dans sa paume serrée le pouls de celui qu'il s'était mis à détester encore plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Il en allait de son honneur d'homme.

- « Il faut qu'on parle ! » siffla James entre ses dents tandis que Rogue le fixait, un peu inquiet.

- « Lâche moi Potter ! » couina-t-il.

Sa voix était devenue plus aigue à cause de la pression de la poigne de son adversaire.

- « Pas avant que tu ais écouté ce que j'ai à te dire ! » le menaça James.

- « Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre quoique se soit de ta part Potter ! Encore moins quand tu me menaces dans un couloir désert… »

- « Tu n'as pas le choix ! » s'écria James en se plaquant encore plus contre le mur « Lily m'a tout dit ! »

Une fugace expression d'étonnement apparut dans les yeux du Serpentard qui reprit bien vite un visage neutre, mais James avait vu…

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » mentit-t-il dans un souffle.

- « Oh si tu vois très bien ! » grogna James « Elle m'a tout raconté ! Tout ! Que vous… Que vous vous connaissiez depuis l'enfance ! »

- « Ce ne sont que des mensonges » murmura Rogue, mais il n'était pas bien convainquant.

- « ET c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a demandé de ne plus te faire de crasse ! En souvenir de votre… amitié ! »

James souffrait de dire ce mot encore plus quand une petite lueur de joie apparut dans les yeux de son ennemi.

- « Tu ne mérites pas sa pitié ! » grogna James avec colère.

- « Et toi tu ne la mérites pas tout court ! » souffla Rogue.

Cette fois, James serra bien plus fort sa prise autour de son cou.

- « Je… Te… Défends… De… Dire… Ca ! » lui lança-t-il en essayant de contenir sa fureur

« Je l'aime, tu comprends ! Je l'aime ! »

Voyant que le Serpentard devenait de plus en plus blême, James le relâcha un peu. Il était tellement en colère qu'il aurait pu le tuer sans même s'en rendre compte.

- « Et toi aussi tu l'aimes ! » hurla alors James

- « Quoi ?! »

- « Je t'ai observé ! J'ai vu que tu la fixais dès que tu en avais l'occasion et tu la regardes comme je la regardes moi ! »

- « TU DELIRES POTTER ! »

- « OH NON JE NE DELIRE PAS ET JE TE DEFENDS DE REGARDER MA PETITE AMIE COMME CA ! » hurla James « Je te défends de l'aimer ! Je suis amoureux d'elle et aujourd'hui on est ensemble et je ne laisserais jamais un sale petit pantin au service des Ténèbres me prendre ce que j'aime le plus au monde ! Tu comprends ça ? Toi et ceux de ta bande pense qu'elle vaut moins que les autres parce ses parents sont moldus ! Tu ne la respectes pas ! Je ne supporte pas qu'un être tel que toi puisse regarder Lily comme ça ! »

- « Tu as tout faux, je ne… » commença Rogue.

- « Ose me dire que tu ne l'aimes pas ! » ordonna alors James en plongeant son regard dans le sien « OSE LE ! »

Rogue le fixa un moment d'un air de défi avant de détourner le regard sans dire un mot. Pour James, c'était pire que des aveux. Son cœur se déchira, sa colère redoubla et il serra encore plus fort sa prise.

- « Sale petit… »

- « James ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent en même temps. La voix de Lily, tremblante et un peu plus aigue que d'habitude avait eu sur James le même effet qu'un sceau d'eau glacée. Il tourna la tête pour la voir. Elle se tenait dans le couloir, pâle et les traits tirés.

- « Lâche le s'il te plait… »

Sa voix était douce et triste. James ne pu y résister. Il relâcha donc Rogue qui glissa contre le mur jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le sol. Il me massa la gorge douloureusement. James lui ne quittait pas Lily des yeux.

- « Merci » murmura-t-elle.

- « Tu es là depuis quand ? » parvint-il à articuler

- « Suffisamment longtemps… » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

James soupira et fit un pas vers elle. Sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, ses yeux s'étaient voilés de larmes. Cela faisait trop longtemps que tous ces sentiments le faisaient souffrir.

- « Pardonnes moi d'avoir une nouvelle fois rompu ma promesse, Lily, mais il fallait que je sache » commença-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de lui.

- « Je t'aime… » souffla James « Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi et je ne supporte pas que… »

- « James… »

- « Non ! Laisses moi te le dire ! » insista-t-il « Je… Je ne supporte pas l'idée que toi… toi… que toi tu puisses en porter un autre dans ton cœur ! Je veux être le seul Lily ! Je ne veux pas te partager avec… avec lui ! »

- « Oh James… » souffla Lily « Tu ne me partages avec personne ! C'est vrai ! Je t'aime, tu le sais ! Il n'y a que de toi dont je suis amoureuse ! Mon cœur n'est qu'à toi, je te le jure ! »

- « Mais lui… » souffla James qui sentait à présent des larmes couler sur ses joues.

- « On n'oublie pas un ami d'un claquement de doigt James » souffla Lily « Je n'oublierais pas qu'il a été le premier à me tendre la main et à m'apprendre comment était le monde Magique ! Mais je n'oublierais pas non plus qu'il a brisé quelque chose entre nous il y a deux ans déjà… Jamais plus je ne pourrais le voir comme je voyais quand j'étais enfant ! Mais même si c'était le cas, ça ne change rien au fait que celui que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours… c'est toi »

A travers ses larmes, James ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Lily glissa alors sa main dans la sienne et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Je ne veux pas que tu doutes… Pas de moi, pas de nous… » souffla-t-elle « Tu seras toujours le seul… »

Lily tourna alors la tête vers Rogue qui toujours assis par terre les fixait tous les deux, le visage blême. Il restait impassible, mais James savait qu'il avait mal… Lui aussi aurait beaucoup souffert si sa douce Lily ne l'avait pas aimé.

- « Est-ce que c'est bien clair pour vous deux ? » demanda-t-elle alors sans quitter le Serpentard des yeux.

Et tandis que James se contentait de serrer un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne, Severus Rogue se releva sans dire un mot. Il fixa Lily un moment avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir dans la direction d'un pas calme, mais les épaules et la tête basse. Lorsqu'il eut disparut, Lily soupira. Elle lâcha la main de James et fit quelques pas avant de se baisser et de ramasser sur le sol la cape d'invisibilité qui s'était dévoilé par un léger scintillement. Délicatement, elle la plia avant de se tourner vers James et de la lui tendre. Le jeune homme lui, se séchait les yeux du revers de la main.

- « J'aurais préféré que tu ne me vois pas comme ça… » souffla-t-il, un peu honteux d'avoir pleuré devant elle.

Mais Lily le regardait d'un air attendri en souriant doucement.

- « Tu as ruminé tout ça pendant une semaine ? » lui demanda-t-elle « Tu pensais que je l'aimais aussi ? »

James baissa les yeux et tordit la cape dans sa main.

- « Tu aurais du m'en parler James ! Je t'aurais dit que tu n'avais aucun souci à te faire… »

James sentit sa petite main se poser sur sa joue.

- « Tu me crois ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Bien sur que je te crois quand je tu me dis que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui ! » répondit-il avec véhémence « Mais lui en revanche il t'… »

- « Oublie le ! Ne pense plus à lui » lui demanda Lily en se glissant contre lui.

James encercla sa taille de ses bras et la serra contre son torse.

- « Par Merlin, ça faisait longtemps… » souffla la jeune femme d'une voix malicieuse « Tu m'as manqué cette semaine, tu sais… »

- « Tu m'as manquée aussi… »

- « Ne me refait plus jamais ça… » lui souffla-t-elle.

James se mit à sourire doucement et posa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

- « Que vont dire les autres ? J'ai été odieux avec eux cette semaine ! » soupira-t-il.

- « On leur dira que nous nous sommes disputés puis réconciliés » lui répondit Lily « Ne t'en fais pas, ils oublieront vite. Ce qui s'est dit dans ce couloir restera entre toi et moi, d'accord ? »

- « D'accord… » murmura James avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Et à compter de ce jour, James se sentit beaucoup mieux. Certes, il gardait toujours un œil sur Servillius, mais ce dernier semblait avoir compris le message et cessa d'observer Lily à la dérobée. En contrepartie, James ne l'attaqua jamais plus sans raison. Tout ce qu'il désirait maintenant, c'est ranger cet épisode dans un coin de sa tête et ne jamais plus y repenser. Il aimait Lily, Lily l'avait choisit lui… Au fond, c'était bien le plus important.


End file.
